Crimson Lilies
by rawraphobia
Summary: The death of Haruhi Fujioka was tragic. But, it was just the beginning of something else... INDEFINITE HIATUS DUE TO INABILITY TO THINK OF SOMETHING GOOD
1. Temporary Sanctitude

...

don't ask how my mind works. it really is such an enigma that it goes into dimensions that don't exist.z  
and not to mention i'm a CRRRRRRAAAAACCCCKKKKKK writer.

-**xxxxx****xxxxx****xxxxx**-

"Tamaki-senpai, if you wouldn't mind, could you please get off my lap?" Haruhi Fujioka; the 'natural' type of the Ouran High School Host Club, deadpanned. From her expression, it was easy to determine that the brown-haired crossdresser was obviously exhausted and losing patience for childish antics of the 'prince-like' host. She had been studying in the host room, having arrived early, and had just opened her book to the correct page when he had abruptly landed on her lap.

"But daughter, daddy wants to spend some time with his child..."

"..."

"Please, daughter"

"You're heavy."

Tamaki slipped to the darkened corner, the aura heavy with dread and gloom. The mortified blond tucked her legs against his chest, whimpering much like a small child would after being punished, and began rocking just slightly back and forth on his bottom.

And then came the two devilish twins; eyes glittering and grins spread across their face.

"Hahaha, my lord, perhaps you should diet." Hikaru said, slyly sliding one arm around Haruhi's left side. She protested only with a look, too tired to do anything. Tamaki peered towards them with one wide, bead-like eye.

"Or at least work out." Kaoru did the same that his brother did, only from the other side. Contently, they plopped fully on the couch in unison, and leaned towards Haruhi, their face inching towards her's...

"YOU DEMONS! DONT DEFILE MY DAUGHTTTTEEERRRR" Tamaki roared, ready to rip some shit, darkness with a thunderbolt flashing through in the background. He angrily grabbed at the twins, tripping over the carpet set on the wooden floor for both beauty and to keep the table and sofa's legs from scratching the floor. But, knowing the flashiness of the club, reason number one was most likely the REAL one. He toppled over, crushing the three.

Smooth.

Ah, but the bliss of being here. Even as Tamaki knocked down things as he chased down the redheads, Haruhi was fuming over precious moments that could have been dedicated towards studying, Hunni was sad because Tamaki knocked over his slice of cake, Mori was horrified that his cousin was in 'pain', the twins were being chased by the blond that was dead set on killing them, and Kyouya was rapidly typing the damages cost for all the things Tamaki was damaging and adding it to Haruhi's debt; it was still cheerful.

Not one of them could even predict what would come tomorrow.

-**xxxxx****xxxxx****xxxxx**-

-pains-  
wow. that was difficult for me. am i pathetic or what?


	2. The Death of Haruhi Fujioka

TT poor Haruhi.

**-****xxxxx****xxxxx****xxxxx****-**

It had been but a routine visit to the grocery store. Sure, it was rainy, but there was not thunder, and Haruhi had her yellow raincoat. No biggie.

_"Did you hear about that scholarship student?"_

What had been her undoing was simply a jacket pocket with a hole in the stitching previously undiscovered; in the jacket of a new driver. It was his first time out, unconstrained by the need of a parent or guardian's presence. He was heading to his friend's house, and the immense amount of change in his pocket was something he had thrown in there at the least second.

_"Oh her, how sad, how tragic."_

Cruising about seven miles above the speed limit, he was clocking in about fifty-two mile per hour. Then he simply shifted his weight. Change poured noisily all over his legs, and startled, he swerved off the road as he bent over out of pure instinct, nudging the wheel. At the same time, Haruhi Fujioka walked down the street at a leisure pace, the pattering of rain relaxing her. In fact, she was so relaxed that she didn't even notice the red car as it rammed into her side, slamming her into a concrete wall that then partially collapsed into a simple arcade. Her body, mangled and bloody and partially obscured by white bricks of concrete and the red car, was limp. The driver would live; but he would be blind forever and paralyzed below the waist for the rest of his life.

_"I can't believe she died like that, so tragic. At least it was apparently instant. I used to visit her at the host club."_

When they would recover her body twenty minutes later after clearing the rubble, they would find a small plastic bag with a broken milk carton and eggs clutched in her hands.

The funeral would be attended by over three hundred students, male and female, rich and poor. Her father would sob uncontrollably as the slowly lowered her lovely, ornate coffin into the ground (even though most Japanese cremated they couldn't bare have her body burned), and there wouldn't be a single dry eye. There was no wake as her body was too disfigured and destroyed to fix up well, and the grave would be decorated with hundred of flowers, the most common the lily. The funeral fee, though high, would adamantly be paid by Tamaki, who highly insisted on it.

Where this would usually be the end without exception for most people, this would be a new beginning for the brunette.

**-xxxxx****xxxxx****xxxxx****-**

cliffy, biatch.

and for a while possibly, because i have no idea what i'm going to do with this plot. but it will be SUPAHNATURAL.  
and chapters WILL get longer. once i get my creative juices flowing. but, review if you WANT more.

also, apparently 98.6 of japanese get creamated. and funerals are often really expensive, sometimes hiking up to 4 million yen.

'nd lilies represent innocence, purity, and chastity. intense title, ne? (/crap)


End file.
